


Soft Love

by DarkFallen13



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, OT6, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFallen13/pseuds/DarkFallen13
Summary: Hakyeon loves it when he can take care of all of his boys. He loves his boys.





	Soft Love

They're both inside of him, his beautiful boys.

Stretching him out and making helpless moans fall from his lips. Hakyeon behind him and Jaehwan underneath him. Taekwoon is lying next to them, a hand on his own dick and the other on Wonshik’s as he lazily strokes them both off. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are stroking each other off, lustfully watching and enjoying the way Wonshik is moaning; begging for more. Prepping themselves so they can take a turn once Hakyeon has finished.

The strokes aren't fast but Hakyeon can feel everything. Jaehwan's dick pressed against his as they both thrust into the tight heat of Wonshik's ass. Such a tight, perfect ass. Hakyeon's own moans coming off his lips as Jaehwan's hips stutter and his high needy whine falls off his lips as he comes. His head tossed back and showing his perfect sharp jaw.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon exchange glances and Hakyeon helps Jaehwan ease out of Wonshik. Then he increases his speed. Thrusting in time with Taekwoon's strokes on Wonshik's dick. Wonshik’s moans get louder as he pants and begs for "more, more, more please fuck me harder daddy I've been a good boy, please daddy _please_ " his words turning to nonsense as both Taekwoon and Hakyeon pick up speed.

Thrusting into the tight heat and the clench of Wonshik's ass around Hakyeon has him coming at nearly the same time as Taekwoon and Wonshik. All three riding out their orgasms as they thrust and stroke. Then Hakyeon eases out of Wonshik to look over to where Sanghyuk and Hongbin are waiting.  "No wait, no I can't do it," Wonshik wails. "Shush, you can too, you're such a good, good boy, you can take it," murmurs Hakyeon as Sanghyuk moves to take his place. Hongbin moving to fuck Wonshik's mouth.

They both wait until Wonshik's ready and thrust in at the same time. Wonshik's mouth, his pretty lips wrapping around Hongbin's length. Sucking heartily and moaning around Hongbin. Wonshik's already hard again with the stimulation that Taekwoon has been helping with, combined with the full feeling of Sanghyuk's girth inside of him. He's full and happy and needy and he needs Sanghyuk to move or he may just die right there. "Move," he growls. Sanghyuk slaps lightly at his cheek and admonishes him with his stare before doing just that.

He eases out and thrusts back in hard making Wonshik moan; his eyes rolling back as Sanghyuk gains a rhythm. The obscene noises coming from Wonshik's mouth, and the wet slap of balls against cheeks, and the squelch of Hakyeon's come as a lubricant, all so hot and filthy that Sanghyuk knows he won't last long. Hongbin groans as he thrusts his cock down Wonshik's throat, hands holding Wonshik's head in place as he sucks and deep throats.

They're all close and Sanghyuk grunts for Jaehwan to help Wonshik's hard and angrily red dick. Jaehwan moves deftly and strokes him. One, two, three, and then another round of moans and sighs as they all four come.

Hakyeon's hand around his cock as he watches with pleasure.

His _good_ boys. _His_ beautiful boys. All pleasured. All sated.  
Sanghyuk eases out of Wonshik and helps to wipe up the come from his ass. Taking the come from Wonshik's stomach and bringing it up to Jaehwan’s mouth to taste. Kissing him and sharing with Hongbin, then Hakyeon and Taekwoon. He wipes Wonshik up and himself as Hakyeon directs them to the two king sized beds that they've pushed together. They all crawl in and arrange themselves comfortably. Hakyeon wraps his arms around Wonshik and Jaehwan as they snuggle into his chest and they all drift off feeling warm and pleasantly tired.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb... it may or may not be expanded... and actually obtain a plot?


End file.
